


wait for me to come home

by swirlingchaos



Series: keep this love in a photograph [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Indulgent Crap, this is all ed sheeran's fault, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingchaos/pseuds/swirlingchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s... it’s lovely, Ed’s voice is magical and his guitar sounds sweet and it’s lovely and it’s <em>them</em>, Louis knows from the first stanza it’s for them.</p><p>_________________</p><p>Harry and Louis listen to Photograph for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I couldn't get this out of my head. I'm sorry. Just a silly headcanon. [Listen.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5SnIkDgF5w)

“Ready to go babe?” Louis calls as he enters the hotel room he's sharing with Harry. “The boys said they’ll meet us downstairs and Niall’s already threatened to dismember me if we’re late again....”

No reply. He frowns as he swings the door closed behind him and walks in, noticing the complete silence. The lights are on and the bathroom shows signs of a recent shower, fogged mirror and damp towel on the floor visible from the room’s living area, where Louis drops his key and mobile on the small table by the door. They're supposed to go down to the hotel's restaurant for dinner, and Louis just needed to change out of his joggers, having spent the day watching world cup matches with the boys. Harry had gone back to their room a while ago to shower, and he should be ready by now.

“Haz?” he tries again, pushing open the door to the bedroom. Harry’s sitting on the bed in his briefs, arms wrapped around his legs, forehead resting on his raised knees. Louis takes in his profile, wet curls falling over his face. “You okay love? You’re not sick again are you?” his tone takes on a worried edge as he’s met with no movement or acknowledgement from Harry.

Louis moves towards the bed and gently brushes Harry’s hair back from his face and oh, he’s wearing earphones. Louis removes one and Harry startles, but gives him a watery smile when he locks eyes with him.

“Babe, what is it, what’s wrong?” Louis says, scratching lightly behind Harry’s ear, making the boy smile wider and shake his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, sorry,” Harry croaks, clears his throat. He leans up and kisses Louis’ cheek. His eyes are still bright with tears when he pulls back, and Louis grows more concerned.

“What was that for?” he gives him a tentative smile as he sits down next to him.

Harry toys with the phone in his hands for a few seconds before he replies.

“I came out of the shower and decided to check my DMs yeah, and someone sent me a link with like a hundred exclamation points and like, remember how Ed said ages ago he’d written another song for us but wouldn't sing it for me even though I begged him and said it’d be a surprise,” Harry pauses and presents Louis with one of his earbuds. “C’mere, look,” he says as he pulls Louis against his side, turning the phone towards him and pressing play.

It’s Ed, up on stage, saying something about a new song, and then he starts singing to a completely silent audience and Louis closes his eyes and lets the words and the melody wash over him.

It’s... it’s lovely, Ed’s voice is magical and his guitar sounds sweet and it’s lovely and it’s _them_ , Louis knows from the first stanza it’s for them. He opens his eyes and turns his head to find Harry staring at him in that intense way that makes Louis feel stripped to the bone and so, so _loved_. For a minute they just stay like that, staring at each other, smiles growing wider as seconds pass.

And then Louis’ breath hitches as Ed sings “You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen” and his hand flies to the necklace hanging from Harry’s neck, but the little paper plane charm isn't there anymore. Harry rests his head against Louis’ as he gently takes his hand and traces the tattoo in his inner arm, nestled among so many seemingly meaningless doodles. Louis smiles as he relaxes into the touch. 

The song ends, the last “wait for me to come home” fading as the cheers and screams start immediately, and Louis whispers, “How long have you been sitting here?" 

Harry gives him a sheepish smile.

"In your underwear,” Louis adds, teasingly. "And you didn't think to let me know, and the boys are waiting and you know they'll blame me...."

“I've been trying to learn all the words by heart, um, I guess I sort of lost track of time,” Harry says and moves to take the buds off, but Louis stops him.

“No. Again.”

Harry leans back against the pillows and stretches out his legs. Louis kicks off his shoes and curls against his side, tangling their legs and resting his head on Harry's chest, hand still playing with the silver cross which now hangs from Harry's necklace. The song starts again and Harry hums along, chest rising and falling with the vibration. Louis places a kiss next to his nipple and Harry giggles.

"Shh Curly, 'm tryin' to listen to a song here," Louis pokes his side and Harry laughs louder, squirming. Louis feels a rush of affection and turns his head to look at his boy.

“I love you so much,” Harry says, cheeks dimpling and eyes crinkling in the corners with the force of his grin and he looks so happy.

Louis’ answering grin matches Harry’s when he surges up to kiss him, and it’s hard to kiss properly when neither can stop smiling, but neither seems to care. Louis' "I love you too" gets lost among the soft laughs escaping them as they trade kisses, Harry’s hand trailing up and down Louis’ back beneath his shirt, Louis’ fingers carding through Harry’s drying curls.

The song ends for the second time and Harry pulls away before rolling over Louis to reach the bedside table and suddenly Ed's voice is filling the room. Harry must have connected his phone to the dock while Louis was occupied sucking a mark below his collarbone. Louis can't really complain, dinner forgotten in Harry's smooth skin, his sweet lips and his warm hands caressing him. Louis can never get enough of Harry, relishes how he arches his back at his touch, the small sounds he's helpless to contain.

Some time later, when they're still tangled in each other, catching their breaths, their bandmates barge in. Liam whacks Louis with a pillow while Harry escapes, laughing on his way to take another shower and still humming the song. And if Louis just smiles up at the boys as Niall berates them for "going at it when you know we're starving, Louis, starving!", well, Louis insists it's not really his fault boys, take it up with Sheeran.

 

* * *

 

"And now I need everyone to give me a hand and convince the happy couple to get their arses over here so they can share their first dance!"

Louis hears his friends and family cheering and buries his face in his hands. The wedding had been going so well and while they'd discussed this particular tradition, he was still reluctant to submit himself to the embarrassment this was surely going to be. He's going to murder Zayn, and  _slowly_. Harry seems unperturbed by it all, as he pulls on his arm to lead him towards the dancefloor.

There's no music playing though, and they're standing like two idiots in the wide circle everyone's formed around them. Louis is about to point this out to Harry when he sees Ed taking the microphone from Zayn, guitar slung on his shoulders.

"This won't come as a surprise to most of you, but just in case. I've been inspired by these two and their undeniable love for years, and I've written many songs with them in mind. This one's quite old, but still one of my favourites. Thank you boys. This is for two best friends who fell in love." 

Louis swallows the lump in his throat as he nods in Ed's direction before turning to Harry, who squeezes his hand, eyes shining with tears. Ed starts playing the familiar chords and Louis throws his arms around Harry's neck as Harry wraps his around his waist, holding him close. And they're not so much as dancing as swaying on the spot, eyes never leaving each other, but Louis doesn't care.

"Hi there, spouse," Harry whispers, and his face must hurt from grinning so hard all day, he hasn't stopped smiling one second and neither has Louis, and it's glorious. It's glorious as Niall, Zayn and Liam join Ed for the chorus. It's glorious as Harry leans forward and kisses Louis, spinning them around as their friends clap and cheer. And if when the song ends Louis clings to Harry for a minute longer, blinking rapidly as happy tears well in his eyes, well, it's still Sheeran's fault. 

 

 

 

> _And I won't ever let you go_
> 
> _Wait for me to come home_

**Author's Note:**

> first time actually posting something! be nice? I'm on [tumblr](http://www.hideusfromthestreets.tumblr.com) and I like crying with strangers over stupid boys in love.


End file.
